cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanzania
Tanzania, officially the United Republic of Tanzania, is a country in south-eastern Africa. It is bordered by Kenya and Uganda to the north; Rwanda, Burundi, and the Democratic Republic of the Congo to the west; and Zambia, Malawi, and Mozambique to the south. This is where the Global Defense Initiative by US President Robert Fielding and British Prime Minister Francis Weatherell led a pronged GDI offensive throughout the country and later, Mzuzu was the target for a Mammoth Tank and research facility led by another set of GDI scientists after the assassination of Wong Hu Chan. History Fossil remains of humans and pre-human hominids have been found in Tanzania that date back over 2 million years, making the area one of the oldest-known inhabited areas on Earth. More recently, Tanzania is believed to have been populated by Cushitic and Khoisan-speaking hunter-gatherer communities. About 2,000 years ago, Bantu-speaking people began to arrive from western Africa in a series of migrations. Later, Nilotic pastoralists arrived and continued to move into the area until the 18th century. Claiming the coastal strip, Omani Sultan Seyyid Said moved his capital to Zanzibar City in 1840. During this time, Zanzibar became the centre for the Arab slave trade. In the late 19th century, Imperial Germany conquered the regions that are now Tanzania (minus Zanzibar), Rwanda, and Burundi, and incorporated them into German East Africa. During World War I, an invasion attempt by the British was thwarted by German General Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck, who then mounted a drawn out guerrilla campaign against the British. The post–World War I accords and the League of Nations charter designated the area a British Mandate, except for a small area in the northwest, which was ceded to Belgium and later became Rwanda and Burundi, as well as a small area in the southeast (Kionga Triangle), incorporated to Portuguese East Africa (later Mozambique). British rule came to an end in 1961 after a relatively peaceful (compared with neighbouring Kenya, for instance) transition to independence. In 1954, Julius Nyerere transformed an organisation into the politically oriented Tanganyika African National Union (TANU). TANU's main objective was to achieve national sovereignty for Tanganyika. A campaign to register new members was launched, and within a year TANU had become the leading political organisation in the country. First Tiberium War Nearly close to the end of the First Tiberium War, GDI media outlets had seen both Robert Fielding and Francis Weatherell making political rants and deciding to help the President of Tanzania defeat the Nod aggression and at a western rift, overlook what Nod is up to in Zaire. The Brotherhood of Nod saw this offensive as a near success, but Kane saw a new tank was being used by GDI for field tests and planning to destroy the Nod forces from reaching Mozambique, Namibia, Botswana and the main GDI headquarters in South Africa. The Nod raid destroyed the Mammoth tank and research facilities before heading for the Mzuzu Construction Yard which killed the GDI Commander in that location before an offensive poured all over the country. Category:Countries Category:GDI Countries Category:Nod countries